Harry Potter and The Reversal Potion
by Guinevere Crucible
Summary: Harry Potter is in his 6th year. While in Potions a terrible accident happends that sends his life changed. When he awakens in the H.W. he finds that he is no longer himself. RR PLEASE!


Harry Potter And The Reversal Potion

  


Summary: It's Harry's 6th year, so far he has had a pretty descent school year. Except for the ranting and raving about what happened the year before. Harry has tried to find comfort in his friends but has troubles. So he's doing something he's never done before. He's keeping to his school work. But one day everything goes crazy once again, Harry does a reversal potion for a tired potion, but something goes wrong and instead of reversing him being tired...he reverses his life. When he wakes up in the hospital wing he finds himself in a world where everything is not what is should be.

  


Disclaimer: I AM NOT J.K ROWLINGS! I WILL NEVER BE J.K. ROWLINGS! DON'T SUE! I DON'T HAVE THE MONEY!..(but if you like the idea do take)

  


Chapter One The Terrible Mishap

  


Harry woke up on the first Friday of the month of November, so far his school year has been pretty normal. Which scared him because normally something always happened by now to him. The dark lord was being quiet...a little too quiet and the Order of the phoenix was being extra alert. Harry got dressed into his robes and made his way down to the great hall for breakfast. He heard footsteps running down the stairs behind him and turned to see the red head Ginny behind him.

  


"Morning....Harry" Ginny said out of breath "Going down for breakfast?"

  


Harry smiled "Morning Ginny, yea I'm going to eat breakfast today...where is Ron and Hermione?"

  


"There already down there..I was going to wait and go down with a few other friends but I saw you so it works"

  


Harry smiled as he walked down the hall and into the great hall and saw his two best friends Hermione and Ron sitting at the table. He walked over with Ginny following behind and sat beside Ron "Morning you two..."

  


Hermione looked up and smiled weakly "Morning Harry"

  


Ron smiled the same way "Morning 'Arry"

  


Harry looked at them both strangely and blinked "What's going on?"

  


Hermione sighed "We have potions today..with the slytherins agian."

  


Harry laughed "That's why you two are upset...you should be used to it by now"

Ron sighed "We just didn't want to have them in the morning today. Not after what happened earlier, you know with Hermione and Draco"

  


Harry sighed and grabbed some eggs and sausage. He remember what happened a few days ago when they last had potions with the slytherins.

  


~Flashback~

Harry walked into the potions class and sat down beside Ron and Hermione and looked up at the same old face that always was pale and gloomy. 

  


Professor Snape looked down at the students and frowned the same way he did all the time "I would say Morning class but there is no point. Today were doing a pair assignment today. I will put you into your assigned partnerships"

  


Harry sighed and looked down at his book awaiting the evil partner that he would be stuck with. Hermione and Ron had the same expressions on there faces.

  


Professor Snape pulled out a long piece of parchment and cleared his voice saying partners. Slytherins were once again pared up with Gryfindors. As the list got shorter Harry, Hermione and Ron grumbled as they weren't called.

  


"Alright...now the last three, Hermione Granger and ...Pavarti Pavill"

  


Hermione grumbled and got up and moved down with Pavarti and sighed looking down at the desk in despair.

  


"Ron...Weasly and.......*laughter* and Vincent Crabbe..."

  


Ron's eyes widened as he moaned and got up and moved down with Crabbe feeling the failure creeping up on him already. He heard several slytherins laughing behind him as Crabbe looked down at him with dumb eyes

  


"And last....and least...Harry Potter and *evil laughter* Draco Malfoy"

  


Harry moaned. He knew that he would be paired up with Draco.

The rest of the class was okay untill the end of the class. He watched as Draco got up and put there vial on the counter and then turned and looked at Hermione, Harry got up knowing something bad would happen. He ran at Malfoy and watched him pretend to trip and spill all her potion on the ground and laughed.

  


~End Flashback~

  


Harry sighed "Well lets up hope that we don't have partner assignments today..I mean we shouldn't. I hope"

  


Harry, Hermione and Ron got up and walked down to the cold clammy damp dungeons and into there class. They sighed as they watched there new found goodie of a Potions Professor walk in.

  


"Alright class, SILENCE!" He watched everyone put there eyes on him and glared at them "Well because of the last potions class we wont be having a partner assignment today.*quiet cheers* THAT"S ENOUGH!" The professor turned around and turned over the black board to see a bunch of instructions and ingredients "Today you will be making a basic reversal potion. Bound to reverse any simple potion. You will test it by drinking a tired potion one of the most basic potions around, and then your reversal potion. Begin"

  


Harry smiled as he got up and grabbed his ingredients and started to work on his potion.

  


Ron looked up at Harry "Really into it today Harry?"

  


Harry laughed "What else am I supposed to do...and I actually want to pass this class this year by more than a fifty"

  


Hermione looked at Harry and smiled "Well good for you Harry"

  


The three of them finished there potions and looked around strangely at the others who finished shortly after. 

  


Hermione gasped as she saw Crabbe walk up and past them. Harry got up and stood in front of her caldron and protected it. As Crabbe walked back to his seat he sat down and the professor looked up at everyone and sighed. 

  


"Your time is over, now you will test it. I will be giving each of you a very little amount of the tired potion. You will drink it, once you feel the effects start to set in you will take a small amount of your reversal potion and drink it. IF you did it right you should feel your energy returning to you"

  


The professor went to each person and surprising enough only three people had to go to the hospital wing. Then he came down to Ron, who did it right. Then Hermione who also did it right. He turned and looked at Harry "Ah Harry Potter, lets see if you can do as good as your little friends did." He passed him the vile of the tired potion

  


Harry glared at him and took it and drank it. He shook his head as he felt the effects settling in. He blinked a few times staying awake and grabbed his vile and drank it. He felt something but it wasn't his energy returning. He moaned and fell to the ground his whole body starting to glow a bright blue. Harry heard faint screams of Hermione and Ron as he fainted.

  


_Well, how did you like that. I guess its not the best in the world but I still want some reviews. If you review you get the next chapter...if I get no reviews. Well this will be just another one of my garbage can stories. Please R/R._


End file.
